The new Lagerstroemia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Alain Dabadie, in Hagemau, France. The objective of the breeding program was to develop Lagerstroemia cultivars exhibiting the characteristics of early, abundant flowering and mildew resistance. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during August of 2010.
The seed parent is the unpatented commercial variety referred to as Lagerstroemia ‘Houston’. The pollen parent is unknown. The new variety was selected September of 2011 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2009 open pollination, in a seedling trial field in Landes, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by softwood cuttings. This was first performed at a commercial nursery in Landes, France during February of 2011 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.